Futsukayoi
by XKaonX
Summary: Como una pequeña despedida de soltera puede convertirse en un desastre?
1. Chapter 1

**Futsukayoi**

**FF- ShizNat**

**Nota: basado en el anime Mai-HiME. Este fic se me ocurrió viendo la película de Hangover, quienes la vieron notaran la similitud jeje, espero que les agrade, y aquí esta:**

Todos los preparativos estaban terminados, los invitados comenzarían a llegar en poco tiempo y la novia estaba más que lista, todo apuntaba a que esa sería una ceremonia inolvidable. Solo había un pequeño problema…

-Natsuki donde estas? Contéstame por favor!- era la enésima vez que la llamaba y le mandaban directo al buzón de mensajes. Ya había pasado de los nervios a la preocupación y de esta a la total ansiedad por no saber nada de su prometida.

La casa de sus padres, en Kioto había sido engalanada hermosamente para la boda, había gente yendo y viniendo mientras ella observaba nerviosa.

-Shizuru, ella está bien- hablo Reito al lado de ella mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para reconfortarla.

-yo se que está bien- dijo mientras mantenía su mirada en las personas que se movían de un lugar a otro- lo que me preocupa es que se haya arrepentido.

-eso no pasara, ella te ama- el celular del joven comenzó a sonar antes de que pusiera continuar con su discurso.

Abrió el aparato y observo que se trataba de Mai, entonces se aparto un poco de Shizuru para poder contestar.

-Mai? Que sucede? Porque se retrasan tanto?

-Reito-san, soy Natsuki.

-Natsuki, donde demonios están? espero que ya estén en camino- contesto tratando de que Shizuru no escuchara nada.

-Reito-kun, lo arruinamos todo-

-de que hablas, que fue lo que paso? están bien?-

-estamos bien, pero…no encontramos a Nao.

-como que no la encuentran? En qué rayos se metieron Natsuki?

-no tengo ni maldita idea, esto es un caos y…

-Natsuki?

-Reito-san debemos irnos! Te veremos en la boda!

-Mai!

Había colgado el teléfono, dejando al joven preocupado.

-que sucede Reito-san?- pregunto Tate que había escuchado lo último de la conversación.

-no tengo idea, parece que perdieron a Nao, se escuchan muy mal, empiezo a preocuparme demasiado.

**ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO HABER CAPTADO SU ATENCION**


	2. Chapter 2

- 3 DIAS ANTES

-wow Natsuki no puedo creer que ya solo falten 3 días para tu boda.

Mai, Natsuki y Nao se encontraban desayunando en la terraza del departamento de la primera.

Las 3 al igual que Shizuru, Mikoto y Tate se habían trasladado a Tokio en cuanto se graduaron de la universidad de Fuka para poder trabajar.

Por supuesto que Shizuru había tenido que esperar un tiempo a que Natsuki se graduara, dados sus frecuentes atrasos en sus materias por su rebeldía y sus constantes torneos de Cross. Al final logro graduarse en ingeniería mecánica y ahora trabajaba en una reconocida fábrica de automóviles y motocicletas, con el proyecto de establecer una propia en el futuro.

Por su parte Shizuru se encargaba de seguir los pasos de su padre liderando la rama de su empresa situada en Tokio, la cual se dedicaba a la investigación tecnológica.

-oe Kuga, ya conoces a los padres de Fujino-san?- pregunto Nao.

Natsuki no contesto, tenía una semana comportándose distante y torpe, a tal grado que sus amigas le habían prohibido subir a su moto por un tiempo por temor a que algo le sucediera.

-Natsuki!

-qué?- pregunto nerviosa.

-que es lo que te pasa últimamente?

-nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

-hey, no me digas que la gran Natsuki Kuga le teme al matrimonio?- se burlo Nao.

-cierra la boca Nao!

-uuh creo que di en el clavo.

-Natsuki no tienes por qué estar insegura, haces lo correcto. Shizuru es hermosa, inteligente, exitosa, al igual que tu, hacen la mejor pareja- expreso Mai mientras antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-eso es cierto, aunque creo que deberíamos salir mañana en la noche para que te relajes, será tu última noche como mujer soltera, deberías disfrutarla- propuso Nao.

-Nao tiene razón Nat.

-no quiero arruinar las cosas el día antes de mi matrimonio.

-no te decimos que te acuestes con una cualquiera, hablamos de que te diviertas, tómalo como un regalo de bodas de tus amigas, como una pequeña despedida de soltera.

-claro, podemos salir mañana por la noche en Kioto, descansamos el viernes y estarás lista para casarte el sábado.

-tendré que decírselo a Shizuru, no creo que le haga mucha gracia el que planee salir de fiesta unos días antes de la boda.

Y justo como si la peli-ocre la hubiera escuchado, su teléfono sonó notificando una llamada de ella.

-Hola- contesto la peli-azul.

-Hola Natsuki, que tal el desayuno?- pregunto animada la joven de 25 años.

-bastante bien, que tal el trabajo?

-un poco pesado, tengo que dejar todo en orden antes de irnos. Solo quiero decirte que el vuelo sale a las 4 de la tarde, así estaremos a tiempo de arreglarnos para la cena con mis padres.

-excelente entonces te veremos en el aeropuerto- al escuchar la palabra padres su voz se había tornado nerviosa y quebrada.

-está bien, te veré más tarde, adiós.

-adiós Shizuru.

Colgó el teléfono, suspiro profundamente y entonces exclamo:

-creo que lo de la fiesta es una excelente idea.

Ambas amigas sonrieron, ahora podrían ayudar a su amiga a divertirse un poco y dejar el nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que ellas disfrutaban de una noche de celebración en Kioto.

-MÁS TARDE EN EL AEROPUERTO DE KIOTO

-no digo que no quiera que vayas, es solo que algunos lugares de Kioto son peligrosos y no quiero que te pase nada.

Natsuki llevaba una hora tratando de convencer a su prometida de que la fiesta era una buena idea para que pudiera relajarse un poco de las presiones de la boda.

-no voy a meterme en problemas, además si llegara a pasar, creo que soy lo suficientemente apta para defenderme y salir de problemas.

-Natsuki, no lo sé, es solo que…

-oye, no tienes porque desconfiar de mi, si voy a casarme contigo es porque estoy segura y no planeo salir de fiesta para buscar a otra o cambiar de opinión sobre esto, es solo que trato de hacer algo por mí, algo para divertirme y ser egoísta por última vez, porque de aquí en adelante no seré solo yo, seremos las dos.

La peli-ocre capto la sinceridad en los ojos de su prometida y supo que debía confiar en ella.

-está bien.

Una limosina las recogió fuera del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Kioto para llevar a Mai, Takumi, Akira, Mikoto, Nao, Tate y la pareja próxima a casarse a la casa de Shizuru. El auto no tardo mucho en llegar, escasos 10 minutos separaban la mansión Fujino del Aeropuerto Internacional de Kioto.

Llegaron frente a una extensa barda exterior y avanzaron hasta las puertas de madera que fueron abiertas de par en par por dos hombres.

El jardín era muy extenso, justo como lo había imaginado al estilo clásico japonés. Había arboles de cerezo por todos lados y el camino por el que pasaban estaba flanqueado por estatuas de dragones. Hasta que avanzaron varios metros fue que pudo ver la casa más claramente.

Alrededor de la mansión podía verse un estanque y del lado izquierdo el pequeño templo a los ancestros, mas allá una casa más pequeña y del lado derecho un pequeño claro donde suponía seria la ceremonia.

Los nervios se apoderaron completamente de ella cuando se detuvieron frente a la mansión y un hombre se aproximo rápidamente a abrirles la puerta de la limosina.

Shizuru se percato del nerviosismo de su prometida y la tomo de la mano.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y por ella salieron 2 personas.

Kenzuke y Misato Fujino.

**ES TODO POR HOY, DESPUES VEREMOS COMO LIDIA NATSUKI CON SUS FUTUROS SUEGROS ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y por ella salieron 2 personas.

Kenzuke y Misato Fujino. La mujer era alta y delgada, llevaba el cabello corto, color ocre un poco más oscuro que Shizuru, la piel blanca y ojos color café claro con una expresión amable, vestía un kimono elegante de color verde oliva.

En cuanto al hombre, era un poco más alto que su esposa, vestía un traje de color negro, su cabello era negro y pintaba algunas canas y sus ojos eran rubíes, al igual que los de su hija, pero a diferencia de los de su hija, su expresión era más fría y rígida.

-Shizuru- la mujer abrazo de inmediato a su hija y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

-Madre, padre- me da mucho gusto verlos.

-como estas hija?- pregunto el hombre cuando su hija se aparto de su esposa para abrazarlo.

-muy bien padre, gracias.

-que tal el viaje?

-bastante tranquilo.

El hombre veía a su hija con tal brillo en los ojos como si fuera el tesoro más preciado en el mundo.

Solo al abrazarla dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-madre, padre, quiero que conozcan a mi prometida y el amor de mi vida- la joven tendió la mano a la peli-azul, que estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella.

La chica dio unos pasos y se presento.

-mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, es un placer conocerles- se inclino mostrando su respeto- lamento las molestias que hemos provocado al celebrar la boda aquí.

-ooh no te preocupes- la madre de Shizuru la estrecho en un cálido abrazo- nos da gusto que te unas a la familia Fujino.

El señor Fujino solo le estrecho la mano mientras la luz que quedaba en sus ojos por el regreso de su hija se extinguía por completo, dejando nuevamente solo frialdad.

De alguna manera le daba la impresión de que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa unión.

Sus amigas se presentaron a continuación y después todos pasaron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la cena.

Como era de esperarse a las futuras esposas se les asignaron habitaciones separadas, muy alejadas una de la otra. Mientras Natsuki se quedaba con sus amigas, Shizuru se permaneció en su antigua habitación al otro lado de la casa.

-creo que no soy muy del agrado del señor Fujino- comento Natsuki mientras se arregla después de tomar un relajante baño.

-claro que no, viste como la miro cuando llego? Te ve como una intrusa que llego a robarle a su hijita- comento Mai.

-eso es lo que me temo.

-relájate, no creo que piense en matarte o algo así- afirmo Nao.

-espero que así sea- la mirada del señor Fujino le recordó cuando Shizuru se había desquiciado durante el festival de las HiMEs, así que claro que sentía miedo- ya estoy lista, iré a buscar a Shizuru y las veré en la cena.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigía a la pieza de Shizuru cuando escucho pasos tras ella y después una vos llamándola.

-señorita Kuga, puedo hablar con usted un minuto?- era el padre de Shizuru.

-claro señor.

-acompáñeme.

Salieron hasta los jardines detrás de la casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y podía verse desde ahí la iluminación y parte de las mesas puestas en el costado de la mansión para la cena que se aproximaba.

El hombre se detuvo y volvió la misma mirada fría de la tarde hacia la joven peli-azul.

-seré directo con usted Kuga-san, ya que no me gustan las cosas con rodeos. Cuando mi hija me dijo que quería ir a estudiar a Fuka, lejos de su casa, lo acepte, ya que era su elección, ella siempre había tomado buenas decisiones, desde pequeña fue muy responsable. Después, hace 4 años cuando supe sobre su atracción por las mujeres, fue difícil, pero ella es mi hija, tiene mi sangre, la sangre Fujino y es mi mayor orgullo, no quise perderla así que la acepte y le cedí la dirección de mi empresa en Tokio porque confía en su capacidad. Entonces, hace 6 meses, mi hija me llamo y me dijo que iba a casarse, con una chica, después de que yo había albergado la esperanza de que reafirmara sus gustos- el hombre suspiro, conservándose sereno pero en sus ojos Natsuki podía notar un dejo de desprecio- he investigado sobre ti, ya que no podía dejar que mi hija se casara con cualquiera y aun sin haber investigado puedo ver en ti a una persona común y corriente, Kuga Natsuki, una persona que solo busca a alguien como Shizuru para aprovecharse de ella, de su dinero y de su apellido. Confió plenamente en la capacidad, responsabilidad y convicción de mi hija, pero sé que el amor puede volver inútil a las personas, las vuelve ciegas y es lo que le ha pasado a mi hija con usted, ella esta ciega. No voy a impedir esta boda porque no quiero lastimar a Shizuru, pero quiero advertirte que no solo esperare, sino que rezare para que mi hija se dé cuenta de que no la mereces que vuelva a ver las cosas con la claridad y frialdad dignas de un Fujino y que esta unión no dure mucho- ya no disimulaba la rabia, sin embargo, a pesar de eso Natsuki no le había desviado la mirada ni un segundo- buenas noche Kuga-san.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo con dirección a la mansión sin permitir que la peli-azul protestara.

Siempre había sabido la suerte que tenia por tener a alguien tan maravillosa como Shizuru, siempre supo que ella misma no se la merecía, después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir antes de aceptar su amor por ella, sin embargo, escucharlo del padre de la joven, y de esa forma tan fría, despertaba viejos pensamientos que ya había logrado dejar de lado, dudas sobre ese compromiso, sobre ella mis y su valía, su capacidad para tomar esa gran responsabilidad.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Amaba a Shizuru, no quería dejarla, pero había una revolución en su cerebro, aunado ahora al nerviosismo que había sentido antes. Sabía que sería difícil afrontar a los padres de la chica, pero nunca se imagino la magnitud de esos problemas.

-Natsuki.

La chica volvió la mirada a la entrada de la mansión para encontrarse con la hermosa silueta de su prometida ataviada con un elegante kimono de color violeta con flores; su cabello atado en un peinado alto con un bello tocado y en su rostro una radiante sonrisa.

-como me veo?- pregunto la oji-rubí dando un vuelta mientras su prometida se aproximaba a ella.

La abrazo y beso sus labios, con tal intensidad que sorprendió totalmente a su prometida.

-te ves hermosa, Shizuru.

Esto provoco que la peli-ocre se sonrojara.

-ara, a qué viene tanta muestra de cariño, es extraño en ti portarte de esta forma.

-es el momento supongo.

-pues espero que esta faceta dure mucho.

Ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron al lugar donde seria la fiesta para recibir a los invitados.

Natsuki se sintió extrañamente minimizada en su propia fiesta de compromiso, ya que, de los presentes, eran pocos los que conocía y aun menos a los que apreciaba realmente.

Se encontraban ahí los ya mencionados, Mai, Takumi, Akira, Tate, Mikoto, Nao y en la misma mesa Minakata Shiho además de Susushiro Haruka, acompañada por Kanzaki Reito y su inseparable Kikukaya Yukino, después de ellos llegaron Higurashi Akane y su esposo Kazuya seguidos por Sanada Yukarico y Sagisawa Youko.

El resto de las personas eran familiares cercanos de Shizuru, viejos amigos y varios compañeros de trabajo.

Durante toda la ceremonia el padre de Shizuru estuvo serio, no mostraba mucho su desacuerdo pero Natsuki sentía que la criticaba en su mente cada vez que la veía hablando con sus amigas.

Aunque la chica hablaba muy poco ya que el nerviosismo había vuelto a aparecer después de ver a tantas personas, quienes por igual, amigos o desconocidos la veían como un bicho raro, como si todos se preguntaran que de especial podía tener para que Shizuru quisiera casarse con ella.

Se sentía minimizada por la magnificencia de su novia, con quien se paseaba por el lugar saludando a aquellos desconocidos, que la veían despectivamente. Se sentía incomoda mientras su prometida parecía estar como pez en el agua hablando con aquellos altos ejecutivos, despues de todo ese era su mundo, un mundo al que Natsuki debía acostumbrarse.

O tal vez era solo su imaginación influenciada por la inseguridad que las palabras de Kenzuke Fujino le habían despertado.

La ceremonia termino temprano, después de una cena ligera y varios discursos de sus amigos más cercanos felicitando a Natsuki y Shizuru. Al final los hombres se reunieron en una mesa para tomar sake y discutir sobre sus negocios mientras el resto de los invitados tomaban su último trago y se preparaban para entrar a dormir.

Algunos serian acomodados en las casas de huéspedes y otros en la casa principal.

Los hombres mayores seguían hundidos en sus temas cuando los jóvenes se despidieron para ir a dormir.

Natsuki entro a la casa acompañada por sus amigas y su prometida.

-ahora vuelvo, iré a acompañar a Shizuru a su habitación- dijo a sus amigas cerrando la puerta despues de que ellas entraron a su habitación.

-te note un poco distante en la cena- hablo la peli-ocre mientras caminaban hasta el final del pasillo- te pasa algo?

-supongo que son los nervios.

-no te vi muy cómoda tampoco.

-es solo que, este no es mi mundo Shizuru, siempre me acostumbre a estar sola, incluso me incomodo aun con Mai, Mikoto y Nao.

-te entiendo y no quiero que cambies por mí, mi Natsuki me gusta así de solitaria como ha sido siempre, siempre y cuando esa incomodidad no me incluya.

-te aseguro que eso no pasara-contesto sonriendo.

-bueno llegamos- estaban frente a las puertas de la habitación de Shizuru.

-no te pedí que solo me acompañaras a la puerta- dijo con una amplia sonrisa insinuante.

-eeh? No creo que esto sea muy apropiado, que tal si alguien viene- la chica se sonrojo aunque claro que quería quedarse con Shizuru.

-no te preocupes nadie vendrá.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, la tomo de la mano y la jalo al interior de la habitación. E incluso dentro, supo lo que tenía que hacer para no recibir otra replica y simplemente la beso intensamente en los labios.

-bueno, ya me convenciste- afirmo Natsuki entre los apasionados besos de su prometida.

-te amo Natsuki.

-también te amo Shizuru.

La noche fue solo para ellas, sin conversaciones aburridas sobre negocios, sin personas con miradas despectivas, sin amigos, solo ellas demostrándose su amor.

…

El día siguiente la mayoría se levanto tarde. Solo Natsuki y Shizuru que tenían que hacer los últimos preparativos para la boda salieron temprano al centro de la ciudad y aprovecharon para pasear, relajarse y visitar varios lugares turísticos y templos.

Regresaron a la hora de la comida, despues de la cual, Mai y Nao se llevaron casi a rastras a Natsuki para que se arreglara para su despedida de soltera a la que solo irían ellas y Mikoto, ya que se trataba de las amigas mas cercanas de la chica.

-aun puedes arrepentirte de esto- dijo Shizuru mientras veía a su prometida ponerse una chaqueta de cuero.

-claro que no puede- intervino Mai entrando en la habitación- no te preocupes Shizuru, te aseguro que la regresare intacta.

-gracias Mai, te la encargo mucho.

-oigan! Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-claroo, lo dice la mujer que con 2 copas se está desnudando.

-oee! Prometiste que nunca mencionarías eso.

-es tú futura esposa Natsuki, no tienes por qué tener secretos.

Shizuru solo rio un poco pero no reclamo nada. Despues de todo ya habían pasado varios años desde esa ocasión, seguro que ya tenía mas tolerancia al alcohol.

-listas para irnos?- pregunto Nao.

-listas!-

A Natsuki le daba un poco de miedo el entusiasmo de Mai.

-te veré mañana- se despidió Natsuki- o tal vez en un par de horas, estoy segura que me aburriré de inmediato.

-vamos vamos, antes de que te arrepientas.

Mai saco a rastras de la habitación a la arrepentida Natsuki =S

-y esto?

Preguntaron al unisonó al ver el hermoso auto en el que las esperaba Nao frente a la entrada de la mansión. Se trataba de un Mustang boss clásico color negro.

-es mi auto nuevo y mas les vale que nadie vomite sobre él.

-no me digas que se lo sacaste a un viejo verde millonario Nao¬¬?- pregunto Natsuki

-claro que no, solo súbete y no preguntes nada.

-ya dejen de discutir y vámonos- ordeno Mai empujando a Natsuki al interior del auto.

-antes de salir quiero invitarles el primer trago de la noche- dijo Nao, sacando unas pequeñas botellas azules.

-excelente, hay que brindar por esta noche que será la última en la que podremos salir con Natsuki sin que los celosos ojos de su futura esposa nos fulminen.

-si y felicidades a Natsuki que podrá dormir en los pechos acolchonados de Fujino-san.

-¬¬ que clase de brindis es ese Mikoto?

-solo beban y ya- apremio Nao.

-KAMPAI!-


	4. Chapter 4

Su mano sintió algo suave, era un sofá, se sentó y se recostó esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Pudo escuchar entonces las suaves olas del mar y las gaviotas que cantaban afuera…esperen O_O… que? Océano? Gaviotas?

Se acerco a la ventana de prisa y poco a poco mientras sus ojos se recuperaban pudo distinguir el mar, estaba en una casa a la orilla del mar, que viéndola bien no la reconocía, donde demonios estaba?

En cuanto dio media vuelta sintió dos manos que se posaban sobre su pecho apretando a sus pequeñas amigas.

-Maiiii, mi cabeza duele y da vueltas - los pequeños ojos de Mikoto estaban rojos y llorosos.

-Mikoto sabes en donde estamos?

-no recuerdo nada- contesto aun lamentándose.

Otro ruido la altero, ahora provenía de otra puerta, del lado contrario a la que había usado Mikoto para entrar a la habitación.

-quédate aquí Mikoto- advirtió y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, manteniéndose a la defensiva e imaginando que detrás de esa puerta podría estar el abusivo o pervertido que seguro las había secuestrado para llevarlas ahí y tal vez… T_T… quien sabe que les habría hecho.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, se trataba de un baño, los ruidos extraños provenían de la bañera que estaba cubierta por la cortina, parecía que se estaba bañando.

Se acerco, tratando de no hacer ruido para tomarlo por sorpresa, solo tenía una oportunidad para dejarlo inconsciente y poder escapar de ahí.

Abrió la cortina rápidamente y sin mirar golpeo fuertemente con su puño en donde creía estaba su cabeza.

-Mai! Pero qué demonios haces?-

-Natsuki? 0.0

Arrojo una toalla a su amiga que estaba desnuda dentro de la bañera llena de agua.

-esta agua esta helada- se quejo mientras salía de la bañera y se colocaba la toalla.

-Natsuki, date la vuelta- había captado algo extraño en la espalda de su amiga.

-qué?

-date la vuelta.

La chica obedeció.

-O_O Natsuki, pero que hiciste?

-de que hablas? Que es lo que tengo?

Se apresuro a verse en el espero y pudo observar en su espalda la imagen de un pequeño dragón alado tatuado en la región escapular derecha.

-pero qué demonios? =O

Abrió la llave del lavamanos e intento lavarlo pero lo único que lograba era que le ardiera horriblemente =S.

-Natsuki, es un tatuaje de verdad, no te lo vas a quitar así ¬¬ y si te ibas a arrepentir porque no pensaste bien antes de ponértelo.

-yo no me lo puse!

-es claro que si lo hiciste, la prueba es que lo tienes.

-ya lo sé, me refiero a que no recuerdo cómo demonios pasó esto- iba a volver la mirada a donde estaba su amiga pero se percato de lo que había al otro lado de la ventana- donde estamos?

-no lo sé, esperaba que tu lo supieras.

-trato de recordar pero todo está borroso, solo recuerdo que salimos de la casa de Shizuru, en el auto de Nao… donde esta Nao?

-deberíamos buscarla y largarnos de aquí para regresar a la casa de Shizuru.

-si, eso será lo mejor.

Salieron de la pequeña habitación buscando una pista de la persona dueña del lugar, pero no había nadie más, solo estaban ellas 3 en la casa.

-Mai, dónde estamos? T_T- pregunto la pequeña Mikoto

-solo se que no seguimos en Kioto.

-mira eso- advirtió Natsuki.

Salieron a la sala de estar de la lujosa casa y sobre una mesa había varias fotografías y lo que parecía la correspondencia.

-pero si esa es…Midori-san?- Natsuki pudo distinguir la figura y el rostro de Midori en una de las fotografías, se encontraba en un desierto al lado de un hombre alto y corpulento.

-estamos en la casa de Midori?-Mai estaba confundida al igual que sus dos amigas.

-pero si Midori vive en Osaka, como llegamos hasta aquí?

No hubo tiempo de poder recordar cómo habían llegado ahí, pues en cuanto Natsuki termino de formular la última pregunta se escucho un estruendo y una de las ventanas de la sala colapso, despues de este siguieron varios estruendos más.

Las tres chicas se lanzaron al piso, asustadas esperando que los disparos cesaran y pidiendo que ninguno las golpeara.


	5. Chapter 5

No hubo tiempo de poder recordar cómo habían llegado ahí, pues en cuanto Natsuki termino de formular la última pregunta se escucho un estruendo y una de las ventanas de la sala colapso, despues de este siguieron varios estruendos más.

Las tres chicas se lanzaron al piso, asustadas esperando que los disparos cesaran y pidiendo que ninguno las golpeara.

-qué demonios está pasando!- Mai estaba al borde del colapso.

-solo preocúpate por salir viva de aquí- grito Natsuki.

Los disparos cesaron por un momento y fue que tuvieron tiempo para entrar por la puerta que tenían más cerca para esconderse.

Era un armario, había varias cosas, ropa, zapatos y otras cosas que no podían distinguir entre la oscuridad. Natsuki sintió algo duro que la golpeaba en el estomago, seguro que era el brazo de Mai, el golpe la hizo retroceder hasta el fondo del armario donde pudo sentir algo que parecía otra puerta.

-dejen de moverse!- advirtió al escuchar ruido afuera, las personas que les habían disparado estaban entrando a la casa.

-Sugiura Midori! Sabemos que estas aquí!

-esta es una advertencia del jefe Tanaka, si no entregas lo que le debes las consecuencias serán peores.

Comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de sirenas.

-vámonos de aquí- dijo uno de los hombres.

Se escucharon los apresurados pasos cada vez mas distantes y despues el auto arrancando.

-debemos irnos nosotros también o pensaran que hicimos este desastre.

-Natsuki solo lo diré una vez, por favor ¡vístete!

La toalla que Natsuki llevaba puesta estaba sobre el piso de la sala, se le habia caído con el alboroto anterior.

No tuvo tiempo para sonrojarse, con las sirenas acercándose solo se vistió y salieron de prisa antes de que las pudieran escucharse más cercanas. Cuando salieron no vieron el auto de Nao por ningún lado y solo siguieron caminando por la calle tratando de no parecer sospechosas.

-ahora que hacemos?- pregunto la oji-verde.

-trata de llamar a Nao.

Natsuki busco en el bolsillo donde se suponía debía estar su celular pero no había nada, solo pudo sentir un pedazo de papel.

-que es eso?- pregunto Mai cuando vio que Natsuki saco el pedazo de papel y lo desdoblaba.

-parece una receta médica- se percato cuando vio el sello de un hospital en la esquina y el nombre "Yamada Misato, Medico General" en la parte superior media. Debajo había anotados unos nombres de medicinas raras.

-parecen medicinas para dolor e hinchazón, supongo que lloraste como nena despues de que te pusieron el tatuaje y por eso terminaste en el hospital- afirmo Mai.

-clínica Nimura, Distrito de Osaka- leyó Natsuki, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-Debemos ir, tal vez puedan decirnos algo sobre Nao- propuso Mai.

Tomaron un taxi para dirigirse al lugar, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, solo tardaron 10 minutos en llegar. Era un lugar pequeño y cuando entraron había varias personas, enfermeras y doctores yendo de un lado a otro.

-parece que hubo un accidente.

Natsuki se acerco al mostrador donde estaba la recepcionista.

-disculpe, busco a la doctora Yamada.

-está en cirugía, saldrá en un momento, esperen en la sala y las llamare cuando la doctora las pueda atender.

-gracias señorita.

Hicieron caso a la indicación y se sentaron en la sala de espera.

Cuando Natsuki estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta su celular sonó.

-ay no, es Shizuru.

-contéstale!- dijo Mai.

-y que le voy a decir? Que estamos perdidas en Osaka y no encontramos a Nao?- presiono el botón de colgar.

Entonces sonó el celular de Mai.

-es Tate- antes de que pudiera contestar Natsuki que arrebato el teléfono, colgó y lo apago.

-será mejor que mantengamos los móviles apagados- propuso.

-vana a preocuparse, pensaran que algo malo nos paso.

-eso lo se pero es mejor dejar las cosas así por el momento, no podemos decirles lo que pasa.

El miedo de Natsuki se centraba en lo que pensaría el padre de Shizuru si se enteraba de los problemas en los que se habían metido, sería mejor dejar las cosas así y dar algunas falsas explicaciones al regresar.

Esperaron unos 10 minutos mas y entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entro una mujer, alta, delgada y de cabello castaño, ataviada con una bata blanca.

-Kuga Natsuki- llamo.

-soy yo- respondió la peli-azul y ella y sus compañeras siguieron a la doctora a su consultorio.

-disculpen la espera, hubo un accidente en un barrio cercano y tenemos mucho trabajo.

-está bien, no esperamos tanto- dijo Natsuki, por alguna razón esa mujer la hacía ponerse nerviosa, tenía un extraño pero notorio parecido con Shizuru.

-oh, estas muy seria Natsuki-chan, no me digas que sigues sintiéndote mal.

-Natsuki-chan? Que fue exactamente lo que paso anoche?- pregunto Mai incrédula.

Natsuki y Mikoto también estaban sorprendidas de la confianza con la que la joven doctora trataba a la oji-verde.

-no les contaste Natsuki-chan?

-co co co co contarles qué?

-pues que vamos a casarnos *o*- contesto la mujer contenta.

-que que que, va va va vamos a a a…

Me encanta ponerle trabas a Natsuki jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

…

-no les contaste Natsuki-chan?

-co co co co contarles qué?

-pues que vamos a casarnos *o*- contesto la mujer contenta.

-que que que, va va va vamos a a a…

-si bueno, la verdad me sorprendiste mucho pero despues de tus palabras, de que me hablaste de esa conexión que había entre nosotras desde que me viste por primera vez, que fue amor a primera vista, la verdad fue tan hermoso que no pude decirte que no.

La mujer veía a Natsuki con tanta idolatría y felicidad, parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían fuegos artificiales.

-eeetto, yo…

-puede disculparnos un momento?- intervino Mai mientras sacaba a Natsuki y Mikoto a rastras del consultorio.

-Natsuki, que demonios hiciste?- grito en cuanto cerró la puerta tras ellas.

-no tengo ni la menor idea, yo no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo haberle pedido matrimonio!.

-esto es un desastre y todo es tu culpa, en que estabas pensando?

-que parte de que no recuerdo nada no entiendes?

-Natsuki acaso no pensaste en Shizuru?, en lo que podría pasar?

-Mai ¬¬, creo que no estas escuchándome.

-debes entrar ahí y decirle que no vas a casarte con ella.

-qué? Pero ya viste lo feliz que esta, si le digo que no voy a casarme con ella me matara.

-tienes 2 opciones, le dices y te matara rápidamente o le cuentas todo a Shizuru y te perseguirá por cada rincón del mundo para matarte lenta y dolorosamente.

- :S bueno creo que me has convencido.

Las tres volvieron a entrar al consultorio.

-doctora…

-puedes llamarme Misato, Natsuki-chan *o*.

-eehh, Misato, creo que ha habido un error, yo etto ='(…yo no debí hacerte esa propuesta porque yo voy a casarme, mañana con otra persona.

-ibas a casarte =), con Shizuru, eso me lo dijiste anoche, como te dije que no podía quitarte el tatuaje dijiste que ella no querría casarse despues de todo lo que habías hecho, además de que con esto su padre comprobaría tu inmadurez e irresponsabilidad. Eso en resumidas cuentas.

-etto, lamento la confusión, pero yo no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, y no puedo casarme contigo porque a pesar de todo yo quiero a Shizuru.

Pareció molesta al principio, tanto que parecía explotar y en lugar de fuegos artificiales estallarían bombas nucleares.

-no te preocupes, sabía que esto pasaría- dijo suspirando- despues de combinar ese tipo de drogas con alcohol, era obvio que no recordarías.

-espera, drogas? Yo tome drogas?

-es de rutina que si alguien llega en tu estado tenemos que hacer pruebas toxicológicas, en tu caso, por los resultados debimos internarte pero escapaste antes de que nos dieran los resultados.

-pero cuales drogas?

-mmm según el estudio- saco un folder de uno de los cajones del escritorio- había una rara mezcla de antidepresivos, realmente me sorprende que toleraras eso combinado con alcohol.

-Nao- fue lo único que le vino a la mente a Natsuki, ella era la única que tenía acceso a ese tipo de cosas y se atrevería a meterlas en algo así.

-ahh, la chica pelirroja, fue ella la que vino por ustedes y salieron de prisa antes de que tuviéramos los resultados.

-a qué hora llegamos aquí?- pregunto Mai, ya que Natsuki parecía haber entrado en shock.

-mm supongo que eran las 5 se la mañana, yo estaba comenzando mi turno.

-recuerda si estaba con nosotros una pelirroja de cabello largo, mayor que nosotros?

-que yo recuerde no, solo entraron ustedes y despues llego la otra pelirroja en un auto negro y se fueron.

-sabe cuál es el nombre del lugar donde me hice el tatuaje?- pregunto Natsuki.

-Takato ART, está en el barrio bajo, en la calle de los clubes, un lugar bastante peligroso si me preguntan.

-gracias por su ayuda doctora y lamento las molestias.

-no se preocupen y suerte, espero que encentren a su amiga.

Salieron de la clínica y de inmediato Natsuki pidió un taxi.

-espero que Nao este bien- expreso Mai.

-igual yo, así tendré el placer de matarla yo- dijo Natsuki.

Mai supo de inmediato que era lo que alteraba a su amiga.

-así que, que fue lo que te dijo el padre de Shizuru?

-eso no importa ahora Mai.

Natsuki no estaba de humor para hablar de eso, además empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente quería encontrar a Nao, ya que todo apuntaba que estaban en problemas por su causa y lo único que aria si la encontraba seria estrangularla.

Cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina el paisaje comenzó a tornarse distinto, no había casas en esa calle, solo locales con letreros de luces de neón que se encontraban apagados, además de eso parecía que había pasado un huracán por ahí, algunas partes estaban quemadas, con vidrios rotos, las puertas estaban en el suelo, entre otros destrozos.

-que paso aquí?-pregunto Mai.

-hubo algunos disturbios anoche, la policía tuvo que intervenir, pero eso ya no es raro en este lugar- contesto el taxista antes de detenerse frente a uno de los locales, era pequeño, con las luces, los vidrios y la puerta intactos y un letrero que rezaba Takato ART.

Bajaron del taxi y mientras Mai Y Natsuki observaban los destrozos de su alrededor, Mikoto estaba perdida en el cristal del local de tatuajes.

-oigan, esto…- Mikoto señalo algo que estaba en el cristal, una imagen.

-pero qué demonios?

La imagen mostraba a una joven peli-azul al borde del llanto mientras un hombre dibujaba en su piel el tatuaje de un dragón mientras Mai y Mikoto reían en dirección a la cámara. Natsuki casi se muere de la vergüenza mientras sus amigas rompen en carcajadas al ver su propia fotografía pegada en el cristal.

-parece que ayer fue tu día Natsuki- dijo Mai entre risas.

La peli-azul no dijo nada, solo arranco la fotografía del cristal y entro en el local.

Dentro estaba bastante oscuro, se percibía un profundo olor a tabaco y cerveza, varias fotografías e imágenes de tatuajes colgaban de las paredes. En el medio del salón estaba instalada una silla y algunos instrumentos para tatuar que no parecían muy limpios, en realidad nada en ese lugar parecía muy limpio.

-vaya, ya dejaste de llorar- en una silla al fondo había un hombre sentado, haciendo algunos dibujos, no se habían percatado de su presencia dada la oscuridad del local.

-fue por el alcohol- intento justificarse mientras fingía observar atentamente su alrededor.

-se supone que el alcohol te anestesia el cuerpo Natsuki- afirmo Mikoto distraídamente.

-la pequeña tiene razón- dijo el hombre riendo- porque están aquí? No te gusto el tatuaje?

-a decir verdad no me agrado para nada.

-pues que lastima no hay devoluciones, ahora salgan de mi tienda antes de que me metan en problemas de nuevo.

El hombre se puso de pie agresivamente.

-oiga oiga espere, solo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo que paso anoche.

-anoche? Que no recuerdan nada?

-es por eso que le preguntamos ¬¬- respondió Natsuki enfadada. No le agradaba nada que ese hombre se burlara de ella y la llamara llorona.

-anoche ustedes armaron un alboroto en el club de al lado, estaban ebrias y una de sus amigas se puso agresiva con unos clientes, hubo disparos, algunas explosiones, casi desaparecen la calle, la policía apareció y yo las deje entrar a mi tienda mientras pasaba el alboroto. Fue entonces que quejiditos decidió hacerse el tatuaje y lloro como niña pequeña todo el tiempo, ni siquiera empezaba cuando ya estaba llorando y diciendo que su suegro no la quería.

-Natsuki, porque no te guardas tus cosas personales?

-déjame en paz, nadie te dijo nada cuando lloriqueabas por las calles durante el festival.

-creí que mi hermano estaba muerto Natsuki!

-yo estoy a punto de morir en manos de Shizuru, tengo todo el derecho de llorar si quiero!

-oigan oigan dejen de pelear aquí, no quiero destrozos en mi tienda.

Natsuki decidió dejar a Mai por la paz y concentrarse en la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí.

-cuando llegamos aquí había alguien mas con nosotros?

-no, solo entraron ustedes, vi que estaban con otras chicas, pelirrojas ambas pero se perdieron en el alboroto de afuera.

-gracias por su ayuda- dijo Mai.

El hombre solo gruño y volvió a sentarse a continuar s dibujo cuando vio que las chicas se disponían a irse.

Cuando Natsuki paso al lado de la puerta arranco la fotografía del vidrio, la doblo y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

No hablaron nada, solo se dirigieron al club de al lado de la tienda de tatuajes. Se escuchaba música desde afuera así que supieron que estaba abierto.

El lugar estaba lleno d mujeres bailando sobre las mesas frente a hombres y algunas pocas mujeres que parecían disfrutar bastante el show.

-cómo puede un lugar como este estar abierto a esta hora?- cuestiono Mai.

-estos barrios son muy extraños, no vayan a separarse- afirmo Natsuki.

Una de ellas volvió la mirada y las saludo cuando las vio y mando un beso que parecía ir en dirección a Mai, solo la distraída de Mikoto regreso el saludo mientras Natsuki y Mai intentaban ver hacia otro lado y se preguntaban qué habría pasado para que esa mujer la saludara de esa manera.

-hey, ustedes 3!- las llamo un hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón circular y a su alrededor tenia a varias mujeres hermosas, que parecían bastante acaloradas pues solo llevaban puesto un llamativo bikini en color rosa. El hombre vestía un traje negro, aparentaba unos 30 y tantos años, su cabello era negro, su rostro tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y al sonreír pudieron ver que portaba un diente de oro.

Las tres vieron detrás, para asegurarse de que eran ellas a las que llamaba, luego se señalaron preguntando si se trataba de ella.

-déjense de tonterías y vengan.

Se acercaron a donde estaba el.

-dónde demonios esta Midori?

-eh?

-Midori! Donde demonios esta?- el tipo cambio su expresión repentinamente, de una calmada a una de desquicio total.

-etto, ella… nosotros…nosotros no sabemos donde esta- Natsuki hablo despues de que Mai y Mikoto se protegieron tras sue espalda.

-no me vengan con esas estupideces- saco un arma del interior de su saco y apunto directo a la cara de Natsuki- díganme donde esta o las saco de aquí en pedazos!

-no no, le estoy diciendo la verdad!

-tienen 3 segundos!

-NOO! Si nos mata no la encontrara!

-1!

-NO NOS DISPARE!- Natsuki ya ni percibía el dolor que provocaban las uñas de Mai encajadas en sus hombros. Sentía el sudor frio correr por su frente y sus latidos acelerados.

-2!

-LE JURO QUE NO SABEMOS NADA!- ya no había nada que hacer, era el final, todo terminaría ahí, solo atino a cerrar los ojos y esperar.

-3!

No escuchó la detonación, tal vez por el ruido de la música, pero pudo sentir algo líquido resbalando por su frente… su propia sangre… no había dolor, solo el de sus hombros torturados por las uñas de de asustada peli-naranja a su espalda.

5mentarios =)


	7. Chapter 7

-3!

No escuchó la detonación, tal vez por el ruido de la música, pero pudo sentir algo líquido resbalando por su frente… su propia sangre… no había dolor, solo el de sus hombros torturados por las uñas de la asustada peli-naranja a su espalda.

Pero que pasaba? Seguía escuchando la música, seguía sintiendo a Mai y a Mikoto. Y a esto se le sumaba el molesto ruido de una sonora carcajada.

Abrió los ojos. El hombre sentado al frente estaba carcajeándose y aun sostenía el arma apuntando a Natsuki.

-qué demonios…- llevó su mano a su frente- agua.

-eso fue muy gracioso- siguió riendo.

Natsuki estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo pero Mai y Mikoto la tomaron de los brazos.

-tranquila Natsuki-chan, fue solo una broma- chasqueo los dedos y las chicas a su alrededor se levantaron del sillón y se retiraron a continuar su trabajo en otras mesas- siéntense chicas.

Se vieron mutuamente y al final se sentaron, preguntándose quién demonios era ese hombre y porque les hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

-así que han reconsiderado mi propuesta?- pregunto poniendo una mano alrededor de los hombres de Mai que se había sentado a su derecha.

-propuesta?- se intereso Mai alejándose un poco.

-claro, la propuesta que les hice anoche, o mas bien hace unas horas- respondió ahora dirigiéndose a Natsuki- me alegra que lo reconsideraran les aseguro que no se arrepentirán y la paga será muy buena, esta noche tendremos unos clientes muy especiales, saben a qué me refiero?- sonrió y enfatizo con un guiño a Natsuki – en fin, se que ustedes les encantaran.

-no, no, no, espere un momento, no vinimos por eso- asevero Natsuki alejándose de las manos del hombre – ni siquiera nos acordamos de usted, pero tenemos un problema, nuestra amiga Nao desapareció y tenemos que encontrarla para volver Kioto.

-oooh es cierto tu boda es mañana, pero creí que ya no querías casarte, anoche no dejabas de decir que Shizuru no te perdonaría después de ver el show de mis chicas.

Señalo a 3 hermosas chicas que bailaban cadenciosamente a unos metros de ellos. Las tres chicas les hicieron una señal saludando a Mai, Mikoto y Natsuki, de forma un tanto efusiva.

-Natsuki porque no dejas de publicar tu situación amorosa?

La peliazul solo lanzo una mirada despectiva a su amiga para que se callara.

-vamos chicas, deberían aceptar la oferta, hoy en la noche vendrán unos clientes muy importantes que pagarían bastante bien solo por verlas bailar, por lo menos ganarían 500 mil yenes cada una- continuo tratando de tentar a las chicas, pero bailar en poca ropa frente a un montón de pervertíos, no les parecía nada tentador.

-solo queríamos saber si sabes algo sobre nuestras amigas, pero ya que vimos que no entonces no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- inquirió Natsuki zafándose del abrazo del hombre y levantándose, seguida de sus amigas.

El hombre sonrió, llamo a las chicas que se encontraban con el anteriormente y permaneció en su lugar.

-la oferta sigue en pie, así que piénsenlo, tal vez puedan necesitarme- volvió a sonreír y no dijo nada más.

Las 3 salieron del lugar a prisa, pasando entre las olas de mujeres que iban y venían.

La calle estaba llena de gente que comenzó a armar un alboroto cerca de ellas.

-ahora qué? Ya no tenemos ninguna pista- se quejo Natsuki.

-porque no nos largamos de una vez, ya esta grande, sabe cuidarse sola.

-no puedo pensar con todo ese maldito alboroto!- grito tapándose los oídos.

La multitud que se había aglomerado comenzaba a subir el volumen do sus gritos. Unos instantes después varias patrullas de policía se estacionaron cerca de ellos.

-gracias a dios que pondrán orden- comento Mai.

Mai y Natsuki siguieron discutiendo sin percatarse de que las personas las señalaban y algunos policías caminaban hacia ellas. Los murmullos se hicieron mas fuertes "son ellas" alcanzo a escucharse.

-Mai… que está pasando?- Mikoto llamo la atención de la ojivioleta.

Las 3 voltearon la vista y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente al percatarse de la situación.

-creo que quieren ponernos orden a nosotras.

-son las revoltosas de anoche, no las dejen escapar!- el grito detono la situación y ambas partes comenzaron a correr, la multitud y los policías detrás de las 3 chicas.

-pero que es lo que quieren?- pregunto Mai mientras doblaban una esquina a toda velocidad y prácticamente arrastraba a Mikoto.

-porque no les preguntas?- contesto Natsuki molesta mientras intentaba correr mas fuerte.

-estás loca, como voy a hacer eso si parece que quieren matarnos?

-entonces deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y solo corre!

Doblaron otra esquina y pero un auto se estaciono frente a ellas y les tapo el paso haciendo que se detuvieran en seco.

-ahora que pasa?- pregunto Mai observando el auto y después a la multitud que aun corría tras ellas.

-sube!- grito Natsuki empujándola al interior del auto cuando vio que esta se abría y les hacían la seña de subir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas el auto arranco dejando atrás a la multitud de gente enfurecida.

-pero en que líos se han metido ustedes Natsuki?-

La voz llamo la atención de las tres, en especial de la ojiverde.

-qué demonios haces tú aquí?- pregunto observando a Sakomisu sensei por el retrovisor.

-qué?- pregunto sorprendido- no sabías que era yo y aun así te subiste al auto?-

Las otras dos chicas también la vieron de forma interrogante y molesta.

-oigan, era eso o que aquellos locos nos mataran- contesto indignada.

-y si se hubiese tratado de otro loco que quisiera matarnos?

-pero no lo fue Mai, deja de molestarme.

La chica iba a replicar pero Natsuki la interrumpió.

-aun no me contestas que haces aquí- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que conducía.

-tú me llamaste anoche, me dijiste que tenían problemas con unos hombres y necesitabas ayuda- comenzó a reír- y cuando llegue me di cuenta de que en verdad estaban en muchos problemas. Definitivamente les recomendaría no volver a probar un trago porque solo logran meterse con personas equivocadas.

-a que te refieres?, que fue lo que paso?

-anoche la señorita Midori tuvo algunos problemas con los peces grandes del trafico de arte, las estuvieron persiguiendo casi toda la noche. Después del alboroto en el barrio Midori le dijo a Nao que las llevara a su casa y no se movieran de ahí pero esta mañana cuando fui a buscarlas no estaban y decidí buscarlas… esperen, donde esta Nao?

-es lo que tratamos de averiguar, cuando despertamos no sabíamos ni dónde demonios estábamos y no encontramos a Nao por ningún lado, decidimos seguir nuestros pasos pero aun no lo averiguamos.

-es lo que me temía- se quedo pensativo.

-que quieres decir?

-Midori les dijo que se escondieran en su refugio, porque había la posibilidad de que intentaran secuestrarlas para lograr obtener lo que querían de ella, así que…lo más probable es que aquellos hombres la tengan.

Natsuki se quedo callada, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de la pelirroja en una habitación oscura, asustada, tal vez golpeada. Ahora se arrepentía tanto de haberle deseado cosas tan horribles, pues esos pensamientos le provocaban un sentimiento de remordimiento, después de todo era la peliazul la culpable de que se encontraran ahí, era su despedida de soltera. Esperaba que estuviera bien, ya que las imágenes de ella en esa habitación eran el mejor escenario, porque conociendo a ese tipo de personas, tal vez ya estaría… sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-a donde vamos?- se intereso, mas para quitarse esos pensamientos que por otra cosa.

-las llevare a donde esta Midori para después poder averiguar mas sobre donde esta Nao.

El resto del trayecto no mediaron palabra, Natsuki suponía que sus amigas pensaban también en la situación en la que podría estar Nao.

Duraron casi 20 minutos a bordo del auto hasta que casi salieron de la ciudad, entrando en una zona industrias, donde solo se veían bodegas y almacenes, gente que iba y venía con llevando cajas y barriles con contenido desconocido.

Se detuvieron frente a un viejo almacén.

-Ella está ahí dentro, toquen 3 veces y esperen, no abrirán de inmediato, pero no vuelvan a tocar.

-está bien- entendió Natsuki.

Las tres bajaron del auto.

-yo iré a ver qué averiguo sobre Nao, mientras tanto procuren no meterse en más problemas.

Solo asintieron y vieron como el auto encendía y se alejaba rápidamente.

Se dirigieron con paso firme hacia la casa pero algo andaba mal, había una atmosfera extraña alrededor y las 3 lo notaron ya que su paso se volvió más lento y volvieron la mirada a su alrededor.

-esperen, esperen- Natsuki capto miradas extrañas a su alrededor, una de las ventanas del lugar estaba rota, algo no estaba bien.

Mikoto se agacho de repente y toco un liquido que había en el piso, el derrame venia directamente de la puerta del almacén.

-gasolina- dijo

Se detuvieron casi en seco al observar por esa ventana rota como parecía haber 3 personas atadas e inconscientes en el interior.

-tenemos que…

Mai no término la oración, Mikoto la jalo de inmediato para retirarla del lugar y al instante siguiente se escucho un rugido a sus espaldas, seguido de un fuerte destello y una fuerza que las impulsó. Sintieron como sus pies se separaban del piso y eran proyectadas hasta un montón de cartones.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Esperen, esperen- Natsuki capto miradas extrañas a su alrededor, una de las ventanas del lugar estaba rota, algo no estaba bien. _

_Mikoto se agacho de repente y toco un líquido que había en el piso, el derrame venia directamente de la puerta del almacén. _

_-Gasolina- Dijo_

_Se detuvieron casi en seco al observar por esa ventana rota como parecía haber 3 personas atadas e inconscientes en el interior._

_-Tenemos que…_

_Mai no término la oración, Mikoto la jalo de inmediato para retirarla del lugar y al instante siguiente se escuchó un rugido a sus espaldas, seguido de un fuerte destello y una fuerza que las impulsó. Sintieron como sus pies se separaban del piso y eran proyectadas hasta un montón de cartones._

Natsuki se sintió aturdida al principio, todo le daba vueltas y tenía un dolor intenso en la cabeza.

-Natsuki- escucho la voz de Mai que parecía venir de muy lejos – Natsuki debemos irnos, la policía ya viene.

Se levantó con pesadez escuchando las sirenas a lo lejos, debían largarse de ahí.

Corrió tras sus amigas aun desubicada en lo que sucedía. Doblaron una esquina y se perdieron entre las estructuras y las bodegas, los hombres que habían estado viéndolas unos instantes antes habían desaparecido.

Se detuvieron después de unos minutos de correr, casi habían salido del sector industrial.

-Mai- Hablo Mikoto de repente. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba cubierta de polvo – ¿Midori está muerta?

-Todo estará bien Mikoto – Contesto abrazando a la pequeña.

Ahora que harían? Natsuki no podía sacar de su mente aquella pregunta, no veía opción por ningún lado. Ahora Midori estaba muerta, de Nao ni que decir, si estaba bien eso no duraría mucho si no la encontraban. De seguro Shizuru estaría más que preocupada, incluso molesta por no tener noticias de ella y si volvían así, solo lograría la desaprobación del señor Fujino y tal vez no la dejaría casarse con su hija.

Todo era un maldito desastre, no podían volver, no tenían a donde ir, no sabían dónde buscar.

-¿Que parte de esto te hace decir que todo estará bien?- Pregunto explotando al fin.

-Natsuki- recrimino la chica mientras abrazaba aún más a Mikoto.

-Midori está muerta, no sabemos dónde está Nao, el padre de Shizuru me odia y tal vez ya no habrá ninguna maldita boda ¿Y tú dices que todo estará bien?

-Ya sé que las cosas no se ven bien pero…

-¿No se ven bien? – Interrumpió – ¿Ya viste a tu alrededor? No solo no se ven bien, están hechas una mierda!

-Tranquilízate – Mai sintió a Mikoto estremecerse en sus brazos.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y respiro profundo intentando calmarse, no lograría nada si se la pasaba gritando.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro. Se acercó a sus amigas y acaricio el cabello de Mikoto.

-Hay que salir de aquí- observo Mai, comenzando a moverse por la calle alterna que parecía dar hacia las afueras de la sección de fábricas.

-Llamare a Kaiji para que regrese- anuncio Natsuki sacando su celular de la bolsa del pantalón.

En cuanto lo encendió el aparato vibro notificando 150 llamadas perdidas o_o, la mayoría de Shizuru y otras de Reito.

Pero aún no habían terminado de aparecer los problemas, 10 segundos bastaron para que una limosina se estacionara a escasos metros de ellas, bajaran de ella 3 hombre, las amordazaran, el celular de Natsuki saliera disparado de sus manos por el jaloneo y entonces las subieran al auto con bolsas de tela cubriéndoles la cabeza.

Comenzaba a enfadarse de esos secuestros repentinos.

En el trayecto no escucharon nada, solo el sonido del motor, sentían las presencias de sus compañeras y trataban de darse ánimos mutuamente aunque estuvieran muertas de miedo. Natsuki sabía que se trataban de verdaderos problemas, ya que solo alguien muy importante enviaría por ellas en una limosina e intentaría mantener oculta su ubicación cubriéndoles los ojos.

Le llego entonces una idea atormentadora a la mente… ¿Qué tal si el padre de Shizuru estaba detrás de todo eso?, tal vez había planeado todo eso para mantenerla alejada de su hija, para que no se casaran.

El auto se detuvo y las telas que llevaban en la cabeza fueron retiradas.

Antes de acostumbrarse a la luz en sus ojos Natsuki esperaba ver la figura de Kenzuke Fujino frente a ellas, pero suspiro aliviada cuando apareció un hombre desconocido frente a ellas. Era de baja estatura, vestía elegante pero no tenía aspecto imponente, más bien parecía un hombre cualquiera.

-Vaya vaya, creyeron que podrían salirse con la suya cierto.

-¿He?- pregunto Natsuki confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, quiero mi dinero!

-¿De qué habla?- después del desastre que estaba pasando ese día, lo último que podía tolerar a ese gordo vestido de nuevo ricachon con su actitud pedante.

-Quiero el dinero que me debe tu amiga Midori.

-¿Midori?- Natsuki sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronuncia el nombre- pe pero nosotros…

-Si no tengo ese dinero mañana por la madrugada me quedare con su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted tiene a Nao?

-Como se llame! Quiero mis 750mil yenes o los gano poniéndola a trabajar y les aseguro que no será de ejecutiva.

-¿Y cómo demonios cree que los vamos a conseguir? – ahora resultaba que tenía que pagar los platos rotos de otra persona, incluso aunque se tratara de Midori no le hacía gracia.

Mai y Mikoto estaban mudas, no le eran demasiado de ayuda.

El hombre comenzó a reír y después, lentamente se quedó serio.

-Ese no es mi problema, quiero mi dinero mañana a las 6 am. Las veré en el parque Nagai, con mi dinero y entonces les regreso a su amiga.

Hizo una señal, sin esperar otra palabra y los gorilas que estaban a ambos lados de las chicas las obligaron a salir del auto.

Estando fuera, les dirigió una última mirada de advertencia y la limusina partió a un rumbo desconocido.

-Ese debe ser el tal Tanaka – comento Mikoto.

-¿Quién? – Se interesó Mai.

-Los tipos que nos dispararon en la mañana mencionaron algo sobre el jefe Tanaka.

Por su parte, la peli-azul tenía otros pensamientos en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir ese dinero?- preguntó Natsuki, en tono que sonaba más para sí misma que para sus compañeras.

-Creo que tengo una idea - Mai la veía con una cara que no le dio muy buena impresión.

-¿Dónde demonios se metieron esas delincuentes?

Después de tantas muestras de preocupación por parte de Reito y Tate, intentos de su madre por reconfortarla e insinuaciones de su padre de sobre que lo más seguro era que Natsuki se había arrepentido y fugado fuera del país, Shizuru decidió salir de la casa para tomar aire.

Aunque cometiendo el error de llevarse a Suzushiro-san con ella, quien era una combinación de las personas de las que huía.

-Seguro que están ebrias a más no poder en algún burdel.

-Fujino-san necesita descansar de esas cosas Haruka-chan, seguro que Kuga-san y las demás están bien y ya vienen de regreso.

Iba a darle las gracias por callar a su amiga rubia, pero nada salía de sus labios, no podía mas que pensar en que lio se abria metido su prometida como para que no pudiera comunicarse. Definitivamente sabría cuidarse de cualquier tipo de amenaza, pero… aun asi…

-¿Dónde estás Natsuki?

-¿Acaso estás loca?

1 hora después, al arribar en el barrio bajo de la ciudad Natsuki se dio cuenta del porque no le había dado buena impresión, pues las había llevado de regreso al tugurio aquel donde el tipo casi la mata de un susto.

-Quieres rescatar a Nao para poder irnos ¿Sí o no?

-Si quiero pero no voy a bailar en un tugurio de quinta con un montón de viejos verdes viendome!

-Es la única forma que se me ocurre.

-¿Porque no vamos a apostar a un casino?

-Claro, como andas que sudas suerte- Sarcasmo nivel experto.

Solo le quedo gruñir y voltear la cara, definitivamente no veía otra salida ¿Pero esto? Rayaba en lo estúpido, no, era más que estúpido. Si incluso en la intimidad con Shizuru aún se sentía nerviosa ¿Cómo rayos esperaba Mai que bailara semidesnuda frente a un montón de idiotas.

-A mí tampoco me agrada, pero tenemos que regresar, ya es tarde, tienes que decidirte rápido.

=S Demonios.

-Ahhhh, esa pelirroja me las va a pagar caras - Gruño y se encamino a la entrada seguida de Mai y Mikoto.

En cuanto entraron las recibió con agrado el tipo de la mañana, aun más cuando le dijeron el propósito de su visita y de inmediato las pasó al backstage del lugar, dejando atrás a Mikoto al lado de varias chicas, cuando la perdieron de vista supieron que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Tras la cortina del lado derecho del escenario se abrió ante ellas un mundo de mujeres que corrían de un lado a otro con vestimenta y maquillaje demasiado sugerentes, entonces supieron que ellas estaban peor que Mikoto.

El hombre llamo a una de las chicas y le dio indicaciones de que les diera vestuario, maquillaje y las preparara para el numero que presentarían con los clientes de esa noche, algo nuevo, a lo americano, dijo el hombre, ya que sus clientes eran "empresarios" norteamericanos.

La mujer no las vio con muy buena cara, pero aun así acepto y a las chicas les pareció mejor no hacer más preguntas al respecto y solo se dedicaron a prender unos ridículos pasos, y una canción en inglés, el cual no era del todo su fuerte pero se defendían. En cuanto la leyeron por primera vez supieron que se habían convertido en un par de mujeres de mala vida.

Con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo Natsuki trato de persuadir a Mai de lo que hacían, de pronto lo de Nao no le parecía tan extremo.

-Oye, de cualquier modo Nao sabe tratar con hombres, le gusta y le gusta tanto que sabrá vivir con ello – Recalcaba mientras ensayaba torpemente sus pasos de baile.

-Deja de distraerme, si me sigues hablando no me saldrá bien el drop de cadera.

-Oi! No sé porque me parece que esto te está gustando ¬¬.

-Todo es por Nao, no podemos dejarla abandonada - Comenzó a verse en el espejo- ¿Crees que me veo gorda con este leotardo?

Natsuki no contesto nada, solo siguió practicando los ridículos pasos.

Después de unas horas y cuando creían que ya estaban listas, una de las chicas que dijo llamarse Nodoka, las llamo para darles su vestuario definitivo y maquillarlas ya que los clientes estaban a punto de llegar.

Mientras esto sucedía les dio algunos consejos para defenderse si acaso alguien quería propasarse con ellas.

-Generalmente usamos el tacón para alejarlos, pero procuren no caerse, no es recomendable. Si no tienen buen equilibrio lo mejor será empujarlos y los chicos de seguridad se encargaran del resto – Se puso frente a Mai para maquillarla mientras Natsuki observaba recargada en la puerta ya ataviada con su nada discreto vestuario.

Fue entonces que se percató de algo.

-¡Oí! ¿Por qué Mai y yo llevamos vestuarios diferentes al resto?

-Son órdenes del jefe, ustedes cantaran toda la canción y nosotras solo las acompañaremos bailando.

=S Pero ni se les daba bien el canto, Natsuki era pésima en el baile, mínimo Mai bailaba bien, pero las sacarían a patadas en la primera estrofa.

-¿Qué tal están mis nuevas joyas?- El nuevo jefe de las chicas hacia su entrada, quien por cierto dijo llamarse Renji.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que nos encargaríamos de todo el show? – Pregunto Natsuki indignada.

-Para lo que van a recibir esta noche era obvio que se encargarían de todo- contesto sin prestarle mucha atención y más bien viéndola de pies a cabeza.

30 minutos después estaban paradas a la entrada al escenario esperando ser presentadas. Natsuki llevaba un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo con brillos por todos lados, apenas tapaba hasta debajo de los muslos, unas medias negras y unos tacones de aguja con los que se preguntaba si podría bailar, además el cabello suelto y peinado con ligeros rulos.

Por su parte Mai estaba ataviada con un vestido similar pero de color blanco y con el cabello alisado, aunque de por si su cabello ya era lacio.

-Salen en 5, chicas.

A estas alturas ambas mujeres estaban que corrían a la salida más cercana, bueno, solo Natsuki, ya que Mai parecía estarlo disfrutando.

-Que emocionante, siempre quise participar en un musical.

-¿Tú estás loca o qué? ¿No ves como estamos vestidas? Esto es un burdel y esos hombres no vinieron a escucharnos cantar.

-Solo disfrútalo y cállate, tú empezaste esto así que ahora termínalo.

-¿Yo? Pero si…

La ojiverde estaba por decir que la idea había sido de Mai y que por principio de cuentas las de la idea de esa despedida habían sido ella y Nao, pero en ese momento se escucho la sonora voz de su nuevo jefe al micrófono, presentando a sus 2 nuevas y hermosas joyas quienes presentarían un número musical.

Siguiendo el papel ambas salieron a relucir su figura ante los clientes del burdel. Mai con toda la actitud de una bailarina profesional y Natsuki avanzando casi a tumbos por los tacones, seguidas de cerca por el resto de las chicas.

En medio del escenario se encontraba una barra que cruzaba de un lado a otro y les llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

En cuanto las mujeres hicieron su aparición en el escenario los gritos de la multitud se hicieron presentes, palabras que no se pueden mencionar ya que este fic es apto para todo público, pero ya se las imaginaran.

Natsuki y Mai tomaron su lugar en el centro, como lo habían ensayado, la música inició a sonar y entonces todo comenzó:

_Mai (poniendo lentamente las manos sobre la barra): The minute you walked in the joint,__I could see you were a man of__distinction._

_Todas (moviendo las caderas de forma sensual): __A real big spender,__good looking, so refined._

_Natsuki (dando un paso adelante y colocando la pierna sobre la barra): So wouldn't you like to know__what's going on in my mind.___

_Todas: So let me get right to the point,__I don't pop my cork for every man__I see…_

_Hey Big Spender,__speeend a little time with me__.___

_Mai: (en su lugar con pose sencual) Wouldn't you like to have fun?_

_Natsuki: How about a few laughs?_

_Todas: I could show you a good times…__Hey big spender,__speeend a little time with me__._

_Todas: The minute you walked in the joint,__I could see you were a man of__distinction.__  
><em>_A real big spender,__good looking so refined.__  
><em>_Wouldn't you like to know,__whats going on in my mind.___

_Natsuki (moviendo las caderas y a punto de caerse): So let me get right to the point,__I don't pop my cork for every man__I see.___

_Todas: Hey Big Spender,__  
><em>_Hey Big Spender,__  
><em>_Hey Big Spender,__  
><em>_Spend a little time with me._

La música fue disminuyendo poco a poco mientras las luces bajaban oscureciendo el escenario. Los hombres que las observaban quedaron absortos por tal muestra de sensualidad femenina y sobre el escenario una nerviosa peliazul trataba de mantener el equilibrio y el corazón en su lugar.

Pensando que todo había terminado se dispusieron a salir del escenario, pero la noche apenas comenzaba y nuevamente se vieron envueltas en otro alboroto.

De un momento a otro la relativa calma del lugar fue opacada por los ruidos de pasos corriendo de un lado a otro y los gritos animosos fueron reemplazados por disparos que volaban de un lado a otro. Alguien no deseado había irrumpido en el lugar.

-¿Ahora qué demonios pasa?

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el suelo al lado del resto de las bailarinas.

-¡POLICÍA, BAJEN LAS ARMAS!

**Lamento la tardanza, apenas estoy poniéndome al día con mis fics, y ya casi termino este, el final ya está escrito, solo partan un par de detalles, así que téngame paciencia.**

**La parte del baile es algo así como Sweet Charity, no pude describirlo bien pero me divertí al escribirlo y espero se diviertan imaginándolo, recomiendo ver el video.**

**La canción es "Hey big spender" en cualquiera de las versiones es buena.**


	9. FINAL

**FINAL**

_De un momento a otro la relativa calma del lugar fue opacada por los ruidos de pasos corriendo de un lado a otro y los gritos animosos fueron reemplazados por disparos que volaban de un lado a otro. Alguien no deseado había irrumpido en el lugar._

_-¿Ahora qué demonios pasa?_

_Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el suelo al lado del resto de las bailarinas._

_-¡POLICÍA, BAJEN LAS ARMAS!_

-Lo único que faltaba – Definitivamente ya hubieran perdido todo si hubieran decidido ir al casino.

Los disparos cesaron y ambas pudieron ponerse de pie ayudadas por dos hombres que parecían ser policías.

-¡No pueden arrestarnos, es un trabajo decente para ganarse la vida!

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Mai?

Definitivamente la chica se había metido demasiado en su papel.

-Esperen, ellas están conmigo.

-Como ordene detective.

Cuando voltearon lo primero que vieron fue al regordete de Renji, su nuevo jefe, o ex jefe, ya no sabían que era.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Lamento el alboroto Natsuki-chan- Contesto sonriendo – Mi nombre es Nimura Takaki, soy detective del departamento de policía de Osaka, desde hace tiempo que estoy encargado de la investigación de los "clientes especiales" de hoy.

-¿Y para que nos necesitabas?

-Como dije, esos hombres tienen especial interés en chicas como ustedes, generalmente son del tipo que secuestran y, pues ya sabrán.

Mikoto llego al lado de ellas.

-Entonces ¿Esto fue planeado desde el principio?

-En realidad si, anoche que ustedes estuvieron aquí ellos mostraron interés en ustedes, fue por eso que se armo el alboroto y todos terminaron huyendo así que decidí convencerlas para que ellos volvieran y poder atraparlos.

-Entonces ¿No van a pagarnos?

-Mai ya deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, todo era una trampa ¡Es claro que no van a pagarnos nada!

-¡Ahora si estamos en un maldito lio! – ahora si exploto - ¡Ese dinero era para pagarle al idiota de Tanaka para que nos Regrese a Nao!

-Esperen ¿Cuál Tanaka?

-Un tipo que se hace llamar "El jefe Tanaka", el tiene a Nao y tenemos que saldar una deuda de 750mil yenes para que no la regrese – Explico Natsuki omitiendo el porqué de esa deuda.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles.

Resulto que el tal Tanaka también tenía su historial delictivo y era uno de los hombres más buscados por esas regiones, así que Takaki les propuso ayudarles a recatar a Nao si ellas lo ayudaban a atrapar a ese hombre también.

Le hablaron sobre la cita en el parque Nagai a las 6 am así que de inmediato se pusieron en marcha para organizar el operativo.

Ya más calmadas, con esperanzas y con ropa decente, salieron del burdel a las 2 de la mañana para dirigirse a la estación de policía, preparar los pormenores del operativo y descansar un poco.

-Vaya, parece que al fin la libraremos.

-No lo creo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aunque llegáramos a tiempo, que no lo creo… el padre de Shizuru no me dejara casarme con ella.

Mai entendió que era tiempo de hacer esa pregunta que venía intrigándola desde que ese viaje comenzó, incluso desde antes de que su amiga se comprometiera.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Natsuki? Sé que algo malo te dijo el señor Fujino, pero tus preocupaciones vienen incluso desde antes de que llegáramos aquí.

-El no quiere que me case con Shizuru, cree que no valgo lo suficiente y solo estoy tras su fortuna.

-Tú jamás le has pedido nada a Shizuru, siempre has visto por ti misma.

-No se trata solo de dinero Mai, él dice que soy poco para ella y que no la merezco… y yo pienso lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo único que me ha demostrado esta salida es eso, realmente no la merezco…simplemente pertenecemos a mundos distintos, lo confirme el día de la fiesta de compromiso.

-Te estas dejando llevar demasiado por el externo Natsuki. No hace falta ser un genio para notar la forma en que te ve, ella te eligió desde que te vio por primera vez, se complementan y hacen una gran pareja… con todo eso lo externo y lo que piensen los demás pasan a un término sin importancia.

-He hecho muchas estupideces, incluso me comprometí con otra mujer…

-No va a enterarse.

-Baile en un cabaret.

-Si le haces un baile privado seguro se compensa…aunque sería mejor que tampoco se enterara.

-Me hice un tatuaje, de eso seguro se enterara.

-Conociéndola seguro le parecerá sexy.

-Oi!- se sonrojo en la oscuridad pensando como reaccionaria la castaña cuando viera el tatuaje.

-Estabas ebria, lo que ha sucedido en estos días no cuenta, lo que cuenta es lo que han vivido, nada más.

A las 5 de la mañana el detective paso a buscarlas para comenzar con el operativo, lo único que ellas tenían que hacer era llegar al lugar acordado y ellos harían el resto.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro aun estaba oscuro, no podía verse nada más que la luz de las farolas del parque y sentirse el intenso frio.

En un punto cercano pero ocultos entre la oscuridad se posicionaron los policías y las patrullas.

No fue muy difícil, en cuanto los hombres del jefe llegaron solo se aseguraron de que el tal Tanaka iba con ellos y en el acto los arrestaron… pero no se veía Nao por ningún lado.

-Nunca la tuvimos, las perseguimos ayer desde que llegaron al burdel y el hombre de los tatuajes nos dijo que buscaban a su amiga así que usamos esa excusa para recuperar mi dinero – Expreso el hombre cuando el detective le pregunto.

Perfecto, solo eso faltaba.

-Estuvimos investigando, pero no hay rastros de su amiga, no tenemos ninguna información de donde puede estar – Les aseguro el detective.

En cuanto vieron su cometido cumplido los policías se retiraron y con ellos se fueron las últimas esperanzas que tenia Natsuki de salir del problema.

El frio era tan intenso que sentía congelarse las pocas ideas que aún quedaban en su cabeza. Hacia unos minutos aun albergaba esperanzas de salir librada de todos esos problemas, pero con ese último fracaso esas pequeñas esperanzas se habían esfumado, dejando solo la cruda realidad, que estaban atrapadas en medio de la nada, y ya era hora de rendirse ante el destino que sentenciaba lo que más temía: no se casaría.

El sol comenzó a salir, ya era tarde.

-Natsuki- Mai llamo su atención- Natsuki, es hora de llamarle, esto se salió de control y no podremos resolverlo solas.

Natsuki se quedó en silencio, sabía lo que significaba el hecho de llamarla, sabía que así se confirmaría la teoría de su padre sobre su irresponsabilidad e inmadurez, pero era cierto, debía afrontar las consecuencias y aceptarlas.

-Dame tu teléfono.

La peli-naranja accedió y le tendió su celular.

No podía llamar a Shizuru, no tenía las agallas para hablar con ella en ese momento y mucho menos para decirle que lo había arruinado todo, así que busco el número de Reíto y presiono llamar.

-Reito-san, soy Natsuki…

Mai escucho como su amiga comenzaba a explicarle la situación a Reito.

Se sintió impotente, no sabía a quién culpar por esa situación, si bien fue Nao quien comenzó con esa idea de la despedida, ella misma la había apoyado y accedido sabiendo que podría aliviar un poco de la tensión que sentía Natsuki por su boda, pero lo único que habían logrado era arruinarlo todo.

Entre sus cavilaciones sintió la mano de Mikoto jalar la manga derecha de su chaqueta.

-¿Que sucede?

Entre el frio y los temblores la pelinegra apunto con el dedo hacia un punto en el horizonte.

El amanecer no le dejaba ver exactamente lo que Mikoto apuntaba. Aguzo la vista, era un auto que se acercaba poco a poco, un auto de color rojo que resplandecía como fuego bajo la luz del amanecer.

-Natsuki!- grito y arrebato el aparato de las manos de la chica- Reito-san debemos irnos !Te veremos en la boda!

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Natsuki observando como Mai finalizaba la llamada.

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando el auto rojo se detuvo de forma brusca a escasos metros de ellas, casi a punto de atropellar a Mikoto.

-¿Dónde demonios han estado?

Una enojada pelirroja bajo del auto observándolas de forma despectiva.

-Lo mismo te preguntamos a ti- refuto Natsuki levantando el puño.

-Yo he estado donde debía estar…

-¡Te buscamos por todo Osaka!

-Y yo llevo horas llamándoles, ¿Porque demonios apagaron sus celulares?

-Nos asediaron con llamadas y no sabíamos qué demonios explicar.

-Bueno ya, dejen de hablar de una vez, debemos irnos- tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a regresar? ¡Ya es tarde!

No contesto a la pregunta de Mai, se enfocó en contestar su celular.

-Estamos a las afueras del parque Nagai, ya puedes venir.

-Podrías explicarnos al menos.

-Son unas idiotas, les dije que se quedaran en la casa. Con todos los problemas Midori nos advirtió que nos quedáramos en su refugio, pero ustedes trió de ebrias solo me causaban problemas, las dejes hacer y cuando desperté ya se habían ido y la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Pero al menos se divirtieron.

-¿Estás loca? Nos drogaste!- exclamó Natsuki indignada.

-Era para que se relajaron, de otro modo no se habían divertido tanto- se defendió Nao orgullosa.

-¿Divertirnos? ¿Donde estuvo la endemoniada diversión? Nos dispararon como mil veces en un solo día!- reclamo Mai.

-Yo me hice un maldito tatuaje, le propuse matrimonio a otra mujer, baile en un club nocturno y ahora quien sabe si el padre de Shizuru me dejara casarme con ella.

-A mi me duele la cabeza X-X.

-A Mikoto le duele la cabeza Nao! ¿Eso te parece divertido?

-Oigan, relájense ¿De acuerdo? Llegaremos a tiempo y nadie volverá a hablar de esto, será como si jamás hubiera pasado... espera ¿Dices que bailaste en un club nocturno?

-Enfoca ¿Cómo demonios llegaremos a Kioto en una hora?

-Con eso.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar un extraño ruido, unos segundos después pudieron observar un helicóptero que se acercaba a ellas. Cuando aterrizo pudieron ver quien lo manejaba…

-Midori!-

-Creímos que… nosotros, llegamos a la bodega donde se supone debías estar, exploto y pensamos que…

-¿Qué había muerto? – Pregunto sonriendo – Eso era lo que quería que pensaran mis enemigos, lamento que les causaran tantos problemas.

-No te disculpes con estas idiotas, se lo merecen por lo que hicieron.

Subieron al aparato y partieron en poco tiempo.

-Cállate, lo hicimos por buscarte.

-¿Buscarme? Si no me hubieran encerrado no tendrían que buscarme.

-Espera ¿De qué hablas?

-Ustedes, trió de idiotas me encerraron en el refugio de Midori, quería que entraran, pero noo, ustedes querían seguir la fiesta y entonces me encerraron, no me quedo otra que dormir ahí. Ya no escuche mas alboroto hasta la mañana cuando atacaron la casa y por fortuna pude salir con mis habilidades especiales, pero ya no las encontré, intente llamarlas pero nada.

-Oh, así que eso paso, discúlpanos Nao- Dijo Mai avergonzada.

-Yo no me disculpare, no debiste drogarnos desde un principio, maldita araña demente.

-Cierra la boca cachorro, llegaremos a tiempo, te casaras con tu princesa y aquí nada paso.

No se dijo nada mas en el camino, apenas tenían tiempo para llegar.

* * *

><p>-Papá, espera que haces?<p>

-Esa delincuente no vendrá, lo mejor será terminar con esto de una vez.

El padre de Shizuru se poso frente a los invitados, estaba dispuesto a terminar con esta locura que su hija había comenzado y ahora tenía un buen pretexto.

-Señores, la boda se ha cancelado, una disculpa por los inconvenientes.

Seria una completa deshonra para la familia pero la prefería a tener a esa mujer como nuera.

-Papá, no hagas esto…

La voz de la joven fue opacada por un ensordecedor ruido. Un helicóptero se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar. No toco tierra, solo dejo caer una escalera en medio de los arreglos para la recepción y por ella comenzaron a descender 4 personas…

-Natsuki- Grito Shizuru al ver a su prometida descender de la nave.

-Shizuru- Grito también la joven al tocar el piso.

Ambas se abrazaron.

-¿Qué significa todo este maldito alboroto?

-Padre…

-Espera, yo me encargo- Y entonces paso, al ver de nuevo a la mujer que amaba, al observarla ataviada en su hermoso traje de novia, lo supo – Señor Fujino, yo se que usted piensa que soy una inútil y que no merezco a su hija, eso en resumidas cuentas – La mirada de los presentes se poso en el hombre que mantuvo la expresión fría – Pero la verdad es que no es así, yo no necesito su dinero, ni su fama y mucho menos su apellido, porque he trabajado duro para labrar los propios y eso es lo que más importa. No soy simple ni mucho menos, he vivido hasta lo imposible para estar con esta mujer, he peleado con monstruos inimaginables e incluso conmigo misma para poder aceptar sus sentimientos y los míos propios… y todas y cada una de esas batallas las he ganado, así que no permitiré que me diga que no la merezco, porque no hay nadie mejor para ella y nadie mejor para mi – Que hermosa mirada le dirigía su prometida – Y con o sin su permiso el día de hoy voy a casarme con ella.

Termino su discurso con toda la determinación y coraje con la que lo comenzó, sin parpadear ni retroceder, plantándose frente al hombre de forma retadora, Sujetando fuertemente la mano de su Shizuru, si no funcionaba, bien podría correr y raptarla.

La familia de la peliocre se quedo en silencio, mientras los amigos de Natsuki y quienes la conocían, no pudieron más que sonreír, incluso Mai lanzo un grito de emoción.

El señor Fujino pareció no cambiar su expresión, pero un instante después y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, le tendió la mano en señal de aceptación.

-Estas en buenas manos hija – Dijo sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez y dándoles la espalda.

Shizuru no pudo más que abrazarla y plantarle un intenso beso en los labios.

-Eres una tonta, creí que no llegarías… creí que te habías arrepentido- Susurro en su oído al abrazarla.

-¿Arrepentirme? ¿De casarme con la Kaichou más codiciada que ha pisado el Fuuka Gakuen? Eso jamás.

Finalmente y después de esos días de incertidumbre ambas unieron sus vidas, ante la mirada de sus amigos, familiares y conocidos y sobre todo, la aceptación del señor Fujino.

La velada fue inolvidable para ambas. Natsuki siempre callada ante las felicitaciones de los familiares de Shizuru, pero pudo ver que no tenia porque ser malo, a final de cuentas las protagonistas de la historia eran ellas y no le hacía falta nada más.

Tuvieron una hermosa noche de bodas, y como Mai lo había predicho, a Shizuru le pareció bastante sexy el tatuaje que Natsuki se hizo. Sabía que el resto de la historia sería algo que no le caería mucho en gracia, pero algún día tendría que contárselo todo… o tal vez no.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Llegamos al final de esta historia, por fin después de algunos años XD<strong>

**Así es esto de la inspiración, viene y va pero al final me ha agradado lo que resulto, espero que al publico también.**

**Ahora me dedicare al resto de las historias que tengo pendientes.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios… Ja Nee!**


End file.
